carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Verona Coffee
Verona Coffee is a Brunant-based multinational coffeehouse chain. Since being founded in 1970, Verona has become one of the largest Brunanter companies in the food and beverage sector and internationally. Verona is present in Traspes, Libertas, Cettatie and Kemburg. It is known for offering only fair trade coffees from its farmers and while prices are somewhat higher than competitors, they have managed to secure a good position in the market. History Verona was founded in 1970 by a former Costa Rican coffee grower and a small Brunanter coffee businessman who was the first to sell coffee that was fairly grown. Due to the lack of high-quality coffee in Brunant, the two decided to start a coffeehouse to sell coffee that was also fair trade. Verona has since then grown to become the largest Brunanter coffee chain, only behind Starbucks in size and popularity. Today, Verona works with a variety of farmers in Costa Rica, El Salvador and Ethiopia to ensure their coffees are produced without taking advantage of the farmers. Other coffees are purchased from other businesses that work in the fair-trade business. In 2015, Verona introduced organic coffees. The next year, new drink sizes were introduced. They come from the Portuguese and are called curto (small), normal (medium) and largo (tall). Select drinks are offered in baixo size (shot-sized) Menu ETHIOPIAN SIDAMO SALVADORAN CACAHUATIQUE REUNION BOURBON COLOMBIAN NARIÑO C''': 2€ - '''N: 3€ - L''': 4€ - '''1/2lb: 8,50€ COSTA RICAN TARRAZÚ C''': 2,50€ - '''N: 3,50€ - L''': 5€ - '''1/2lb: 13€ VERONA JAMAICAN BLUE MOUNTAIN C''': 8€ - '''N: 11€ - L''': 13€ - '''1/2lb: 35€ CAFESNE HOT CHOCOLATE C''': 1,50€ - '''N: 2,20€ - L''': 3€ AMERICANO ESPRESSO CAPPUCCINO MOCHA LATTE MAROCCHINO BOMBON COFFEE TURKISH COFFEE '''C: 2€ - N''': 3€ - '''L: 4€ CORTADO (espresso, milk) SEVILLA COFFEE (cointreau) GERMAN COFFEE (schnapps) SPANISH COFFEE (rum, Tia Maria) AMI CORSE (chartreuse, menthe verte, Marie Brizard) CIGALO (brandy, cinnamon, sugar, lemon peel, coffee grains) C''': 3,50€ - '''N: 4,50€ - L: 6€ TARTS (apple, lemon, carrot, chocolate) CROISSANT CHOCOLATE COOKIES CINNAMON ROLL MUFFIN (blueberry, chocolate, apple) 4,50€ HAM AND CHEESE CROISSANT HAM OR VEGETABLE PITANA ITALIAN WRAP BREAKFAST WRAP CHICKEN FOCACCIA 5,20€ Verona at Home Now you too can enjoy Verona coffees at home with special Verona coffee sold in half pound bags. Enjoy our Ethiopian Sidamo, Salvadoran Cacahuatique, Reunion and Colombian coffees for only 8,50€ a bag, our Costa Rica Tarrazu for 13€ and our deluxe Jamaican Blue Mountain for 35€. They are offered in recycled coffee bags that maintain freshness as well as helping the environment. Verona locations *7 Second Street, Drenthe *2 St. James Place, Boguestown *5 Byzantiumstraat, Brezonde *2 Johan Alexanderstraat, Winkelwijk, Brunantstad *7 Verkoperstraat, Niesburg *20 Drenthestraat, Newtown, Koningstad *9 Queen Street. Grafstad, Koningstad *2 Mariastraat, Old Town, Grijzestad *Prince William Street, Rosetown *Grenadierstraat, Helmond Military Base International *12 Tate Street, Sprimont, Kemburg City, Kemburg *Brunel Hill, Kemburg City, Kemburg *Paseo del Rey 3, Viejo Centro, Alcacer, Traspes *Via Rey Mohamed 8, Cambres, Traspes *Place 1001, Boulevard des Vintimilles, Quartier Marenco, Cettatie *Via Victoria 8b, Centrum, Victoria *Strandplein 1, Tinge, Wikistad Category:Restaurants Category:Drenthe Category:Boguestown Category:Newtown Category:Grafstad Category:Old Town Grijzestad Category:Rosetown Category:Niesburg Category:Brezonde Category:Winkelwijk Category:Kemburg Category:Libertas Category:Traspes Category:Cettatie Category:Bars